Notatki
Po drodze, w grze "Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion", gracz często może znaleźć notatki, które opisują niezbędne informacje, historie ofiar, albo, czasami pochodzenie niektórych Specimenów. Notatki "Protagonisty" Jeden This place is finally starting to affect me. I've seen enough horror movies to know how to survive a simple ghost or two, but these monsters keep getting faster and stranger. '' (Pol. To miejsce nareszcie zaczyna mieć na mnie wpływ. Widziałem wystarczająco dużo filmów horrorowych, żeby wiedzieć, jak przetrwać zwykłego ducha, lub dwa, ale te potwory stają się coraz szybsze i dziwniejsze.) Dwa In order to survive this house I need to keep writing notes. I must do everything a central protagonist would and hope this is one of those stories. 'Insert Obscure horror reference that no one gets and misinterprets as instructions somehow' (Pol. Aby przeżyć w tym domu, muszę pisać notatki. Muszę robić wszystko, co zrobiłby główny protagonista, z nadzieją, że to jedna z tych historii. ’Wstawienie niejasnego, horrorowego nawiązania, którego nikt nie rozumie, w jakiś sposób interpretując jako instrukcję’) Trzy Well I still haven't died so it appears I might be the protagonist, but I'm not entirely sure. I hope I'm not some side character that leaves notes for pointless exposition. Also I found a strange computer that gave descriptions of the monsters. And it seems like they are called 'effective' based on how many people they kill. (Pol. Cóż, wciąż nie umarłem, więc wygląda na to, że mogę być protagonistą, ale nie jestem całkiem pewny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jestem jakimś pobocznym bohaterem, który zostawia notatki dla bezcelowej ekspozycji. Znalazłem też dziwny komputer, który podał mi opisy potworów. Wygląda na to, że są nazywane 'efektywnymi' na podstawie liczby ludzi, których zabiją.) Cztery I think the 'effectiveness' of the Specimens is also somehow related to the souls of the people they kill somehow... Anyway I'm still alive and strong, but I feel like the inmost cave of my journey lies ahead. I wonder what the antagonist will look like. I hope they're cute. (Pol. Myślę, że 'efektywność' Specimenów jest też w jakiś sposób związana z duszami ludzi, których zabijają... Tak czy inaczej, wciąż jestem w świetnej formie, ale czuję, że nadchodzi najtrudniejsza część mojej podróży. Zastanawiam się, jak wygląda antagonist(k)a. Mam nadzieję, że jest uroczy/a.) Pięć I just realized that I never had a mentor figure, trial, or leaving home scene. That means this story isn't following the archetypes to make me a traditional hero. Which means I can be killed off. Well it was nice for a little while at least. (Pol. Właśnie zorientowałem się, że nigdy nie miałem mentora, ani sceny w sądzie lub opuszczania domu. To oznacza, że ta historia nie spełnia archetypów, aby uczynić mnie tradycyjnym bohaterem. Co oznacza, że mogę zostać zabity. Cóż, to było miłe, nawet jeśli tylko przez chwilę.) Notatki z pamiętnika Jeden DAY 2. Food supply depleted. Water supply at 30%. Mental health deteriorating, leaving notes behind to help others and mark where I've been. (Pol. DZIEŃ 2. Zapasy jedzenia wyczerpane. Zapasy wody- 30%. Zdrowie psychiczne pogarsza się, zostawiam notatki, aby pomóc innym i zaznaczyć, gdzie byłem.) Dwa DAY 3. Hallucinations are manifesting at increasing intervals. The cause is probably sleep deprivation or a gas that is being pumped into the rooms. I have not yet been injured so I don't think the cause is a brain injury or blood clot. (Pol. DZIEŃ 3. Halucynacje pojawiają się z coraz większą częstotliwością. Przyczyną jest prawdopodobnie pozbawienie snu, lub gaz, wpompowywany do pokoi. Nie zostałem jeszcze zraniony, więc nie wydaje mi się, żeby przyczyną było zranienie mózgu lub zakrzep.) Trzy DAY 4. I'm starting to lose track of time. The battery on my phone became very low so I delegated to save it in case I find an exit. (Pol. DZIEŃ 4. Zaczynam tracić poczucie czasu. Bateria w moim telefonie jest bardzo niska, więc oddelegowałem oszczędzanie jej, w razie, gdybym znalazł wyjście.) Cztery DAY 5. I can't remember. Why did I come here? Was there ever a purpose? I believe death is steadily approaching me now. The hallucinations can hurt me, I'm out of provisions, and I'm having sudden violent heart palpitations. (Pol. DZIEŃ 5. Nie pamiętam. Dlaczego tu przyszedłem? Czy kiedykolwiek miałem jakiś cel? Myślę, że śmierć wytrwale się do mnie zbliża. Halucynacje mogą mnie zranić, skończyło mi się zaopatrzenie i mam nagłe, gwałtowne palpitacje serca.) Pięć DAY 7. I can't tell the real from unreal anymore. My limbs refuse to move the way I want them to. I feel like I'm wading in a deep river that is always flowing against my direction. Now I will lay down and let the river flow over me.I will let it guide me to it's end. I know where I'm going anyway. This place,this entire place, is just a gyrating screaming rock in the vastness of an infinite kingdom. I'm going to rest now. I'll be watching over you. (Pol. DZIEŃ 7. Nie mogę odróżnić rzeczywistości od halucynacji. Moje kończyny nie chcą poruszać się w sposób, w jaki chcę, żeby się poruszały. Czuję się, jakbym brnął w głębokiej rzece, która zawsze płynie w przeciwnym kierunku. Teraz, położę się i pozwolę rzece płynąć nade mną. Pozwolę jej doprowadzić mnie do jej końca. I tak wiem, gdzie zmierzam. To miejsce, całe to miejsce, jest tylko wirującą, krzyczącą skałą w bezmiarze nieskończonego królestwa. Teraz odpocznę. Będę nad tobą czuwał.) 'Romantyczne' Notatki Jeden At first this place just seemed cute, but I've been here for days now... I'm feeling quite parched now, and I keep getting this feeling like I am being watched by something. This is not romantic at all... (Pol. Na początku to miejsce po prostu wydawało się słodkie, ale jestem tu już od kilku dni. Panika narasta, wraz z uczuciem, że coś mnie obserwuje. To wcale nie jest romantyczne...) Dwa I know something is following me. But I feel like I am prancing through the same rooms over and over... Hopefully leaving notes as breadcrumbs will prove I am making progress and reaching some destination. I just hope I don't run out of ink. I am dreadfully thirsty. (Wiem, że coś mnie śledzi. Ale czuję się, jakbym przechodził wciąż przez te same pokoje w kółko i w kółko... Przy odrobinie szczęścia, zostawianie notatek jako wskazówki dowiedzie, że posuwam się naprzód, w stronę jakiegoś celu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie skończy mi się atrament. Jestem strasznie spragniony...) Trzy Ink... Not quite quenching my thirst. Taste is terrible, stains are terrible. I don't think drinking it was a very romantic idea. (Pol. Atrament... Niezbyt zaspakaja moje pragnienie... Smak jest okropny, plamy są okropne. Picie go nie wydaje mi się zbyt romantycznym pomysłem...) Cztery I found something today to satisfy my unromantic thirst. I awoke today from a brief faint, and found before me a bottle of red wine! I am not sure what brand or year, for there is no label. All I gather is that it tastes strongly metallic. (Pol. Dziś znalazłem ccoś, co zaspokoi moje nieromantyczny pragnienie. Obudziłem się dzisiaj z krótkiego omdlenia i znalazłem przed sobą butelkę czerwonego wina! Nie wiem, co to za marka, albo rok, ponieważ nie znalazłem etykiety. Wszystko, co wywnioskowałem to to, że ma silny, metaliczny posmak.) Pięć I don't think it was wine... (Pol. Nie wydaje mi się, że to było wino...) Sześć I don't know how much longer I can go on... I haven't seen any of my previous notes, so that means either I'm getting somewhere or someone is taking them. (Pol. Nie wiem, jak długo mogę iść naprzód... Nie widziałem żadnej z moich poprzednich notatek, a to oznacza, że albo zmierzam do jakiegoś celu, albo ktoś je zabiera.) Siedem I think this is my last note. I'm going to die having never found my escape, but really that's not true. This place was like my escape. My escape from everything else. In the end my death is kind of romantic. (Pol. Sądzę, że to moja ostatnia notatka. Umrę, nigdy nie znalazłszy swojej ucieczki, ale w rzeczywistości to nieprawda. To miejsce było jak moja ucieczka. Moja ucieczka od wszystkiego innego. Pod koniec, moja śmierć jest w jakiś sposób romantyczna.) Notatka z pokoju Specimena 2 Spouting, Splashing, Soaking. Innards, Ingest, Invoking. Nailing, Never, stops the Choking (Tryska, chlupie, przemaka. Wnętrzności, spożywanie, woła. Przybija, Nigdy nie przestaje Dławić) Notatki z Pierwszego Laboratorium Jeden Subject 5 is growing more and more restless. I told Spook we need more funds for sedatives, but she just laughed and flew into the ceiling. Without more chemicals to keep these things docile, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep them here safely. - Generic Lab Assistant (Pol. Obiekt 5 staje się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Powiedziałem Spook, że potrzebujemy więcej funduszy na środki uspakajające, ale ona tylko się zaśmiała i wleciała w sufit. Bez większej ilości chemikaliów aby załagodzić te stworzenia, nie wiem jak długo możemy je tu bezpiecznie trzymać. -Asystent Generalnego Laboratorium) Dwa I believe subject 5 is loose. The glass around its container is shattered, and I can faintly hear clicking coming from the ceiling. I don't know what will happen now. If it is out and alive then this is probably my last report. The clicking is getting louder now. - Generic Lab Assistant (Wydaje mi się, że Obiekt 5 zaginął. Szkło wokół jego pojemnika jest rozbite, a z sufitu dochodzi dziwne klikanie. Jeśli się wydostał i żyje, jest to prawdopodobnie mój ostatni raport. -Asystent Generalnego Laboratorium) Notatki z opuszczonej szkoły (pokój 165) Jeden Matsuri never came to class today, I hope she made it home ok. (Pol. Matsuri nie przyszła dzisiaj na lekcje. Mam nadzieję, że bezpiecznie dotarła do domu.) Dwa Could it really be true? I thought the fairy tales about the ghost eating children who sneak in after class was just to keep us from disobeying. But Matsuri is still missing. (Pol. Czy to może być prawda? Myślałam, że te bajki o duchu, który zjada dzieci wkradające się do szkoły po lekcjach miały tylko powstrzymać nas przed nieposłuszeństwem. Ale Matsuri wciąż nie ma.) Notatki z Opuszczonej fabryki (pokój 210) Jeden The darkness is slowly consuming us now. I don't think our rituals will appease it much longer. How were we supposed to know this would happen? (Pol. Ciemność powoli nas pochłania. Moim zdaniem nasze rytuały nie zadowolą tego na długo. Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że tak się stanie?) Dwa It's not really our fault, we just did what Mother has told us to do in this sort of situation. (Pol. To nie nasza wina, my tylko robiliśmy to, co Matka kazała nam robić w takiej sytuacji.) Trzy Mother is not pleased with us, but how were we supposed to know that the girl wasn't pure? (Pol. Matka nie jest z nas zadowolona, ale skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że dziewczyna nie była czysta?) Notatki z pokoju 310 Jeden One day, a strange merchant came to town. He sold handmade puppets and trinkets and all the children loved his store and his gifts. But the town couldn't support his store because the other shops were failing. The other shopkeepers became jealous. So one night some of the townspeople took all his puppets and threw them in the river. (Pol. Pewnego dnia, do miasta przyjechał dziwny kupiec. Sprzedawał ręcznie robione kukiełki i ozdoby, a wszystkie dzieci uwielbiały jego sklep i upominki. Ale miasto nie mogło go wspierać, ponieważ pozostałe sklepy podupadały. Inni sklepikarze byli zazdrośni. Więc pewnej nocy, wzięli wszystkie jego kukiełki i wyrzucili je do rzeki.) Dwa But just afterwards he came running to the river crying and wailing that his children were being drowned. He dove into the river trying to save his possessions. The townspeople, bitter and still angry watched him frantically thrash and dive into the river until he never came back to the surface of the water. (Pol. Ale zaraz potem przybiegł do rzeki, płacząc i krzycząc, że jego dzieci toną. Zanurkował w rzece, próbując ocalić swoją własność. Mieszkańcy miasta, wciąż źli i obojętni, patrzyli, jak bezrozumnie wynurza się i zanurza z powrotem do rzeki, aż do czasu, gdy nie wrócił na powierzchnię.) Trzy Although not what they wanted, the shop keepers were satisfied. (Pol. Mimo, że nie do końca tego chcieli, mieszkańcy byli usatysfakcjonowani.) Cztery Years later the children of the town began to go missing. And as more and more children disappeared, people began to find more and more puppets in the forest and around the river. These puppets seemed almost to look like the missing children sometimes. (Pol. Kilka lat później, dzieci z miasta zaczęły znikać. Wraz ze wzrastającą liczbą zaginionych dzieci, ludzie znajdywali coraz więcej i więcej kukiełek w lesie i wokół rzeki. Te kukiełki czasami wyglądały prawie jak zaginione dzieci.) Notatka z ekspresu ERROR 002313FB_GEL CANNOT RELEASE TWICE. EXIT THROUGH EXPRESS. Notatki z lasu (pokoju 554) Jeden For a while I thought I had really escaped this place. But despite the trees and flora, I think this is actually just another room. I did, however find deers, so I might at least get to eat. They make some strange sounds though... (Pol. Przez chwilę myślałem, że naprawdę uciekłem z tego miejsca. Ale mimo drzew i roślinności, myślę że to tylko kolejny pokój. Znalazłem jednak jelenie, więc może przynajmniej uda mi się coś zjeść.) Dwa I don't know what they are, but those are definitely not deer! I tried sneaking up on one the other day to kill for food, but it saw me as soon as I got close. I was barely able to get away from the thing. I've managed to board up most of them. Hopefully I can find another way out of here. (Pol. Nie wiem, czym one są, ale to na pewno nie jelenie! Próbowałem się do jednego podkraść, aby zabić dla jedzenia, ale zobaczył mnie, gdy tylko się zbliżyłem. Ledwo dałem radę od niego uciec. Udało mi się odgrodzić od większości z nich. Przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdę stąd jakieś inne wyjście.) Notatki z drugiego laboratorium Jeden This old place is somehow even worse than the new GL Labs. Although it seems to have been constructed with a much larger budget than the new lab, nothing works quite right. I can see why it was abandoned so quickly. I wonder if there really is anything here worth salvaging. (Pol. To stare miejsce jest w jakiś sposób jeszcze gorsze niż nowe GL Labs. Mimo, że zostało skonstruowane z dużo większym budżetem, nic nie działa tak, jak powinno. Widzę, dlaczego tak szybko zostało opuszczone. Zastanawiam się, czy jest tu coś wartego odzyskania.) Dwa This facility is quite odd. Some of the equipment doesn't seem quite right, almost as if it were designed for people without hands... Also i'm not sure if it's just faulty electronics, but the power keeps fluctuating and weird noises are coming from the air ducts. (Pol. Ta placówka jest dość dziwna. Część sprzętu nie wygląda zbyt dobrze, zupełnie jakby została zaprojektowana dla ludzi bez rąk... Nie wiem, czy to tylko wadliwa elektronika, ale moc ciągle włącza się i wyłącza, a z szybów wentylacyjnych dochodzą dziwne dźwięki. Trzy Spooky just said that there were 'things' we needed to salvage from this place. I'm starting to worry that a loose specimen may be included in the list of 'things' for us to retrieve. The power just shut off again. Is everything broken in here? (Pol. Spooky właśnie powiedziała, że musimy odzyskać kilka 'rzeczy' z tego miejsca. Zaczynam się martwić, że Specimen może być na naszej liście 'rzeczy' do odzyskania. Moc właśnie znowu się wyłączyła. Czy tutaj wszystko jest zepsute?) Cztery I don't know what to do. I can't think well, I feel strange. I'm hiding from that thing. I feel like something is growing on my skin. I can't seem to tear it off fast enough, and I'm losing a lot of blood... (Pol. Nie wiem, co robić. Nie mogę myśleć, czuję się dziwnie. Chowam się przed tym czymś. Czuję się, jakby coś rosło na mojej skórze. Nie udaje mi się wystarczająco szybko tego zedrzeć i tracę dużo krwi...) Pięć You have to keep it close. It becomes something else when it gets too far away. Something I can't out run. (Musisz trzymać się blisko niego. Staje się czymś innym, kiedy jest zbyt daleko. Czymś, przed czym nie mogę uciec.) Notatki z Restauracji Fast Foodowej (pokój 710) Jeden I was anxious getting a job here at first, but it seems like things are getting better. This chain is really expanding, which is a shock, because just last week I heard this company was getting broke. Everyday more and more people show up to eat here. Something still sets me off about this place and its food though, so I'm going to try and not eat anything from here. (Pol. Na początku bałem się tu pracować, ale wygląda na to, że jest coraz lepiej. Ta sieć naprawdę się rozwija, co jest zaskakujące, bo w zeszłym tygodniu słyszałem, że ta firma była na skraju bankructwa. Codziennie coraz więcej ludzi przychodzi, żeby tu zjeść. Coś w tym miejscu wciąż mnie niepokoi i jest to żywność, więc spróbuję nic stąd nie jeść.) Dwa Today was a weird day... The average number of orders continues to rise as it has been, but I don't know about the number of people. Today I saw someone use the drive through and ordered a lot of food for one person, and then about 10 minutes later, they were back. They ordered the exact same meals, and then they left again, then after another 10 minutes they were back again. Maybe they're just delivering food for a party or hotel, but it worries me for some reason. (Pol. Dzisiaj był dziwny dzień... Zwykła liczba zamówień wciąż rosła, ale nie wiem nic o liczbie ludzi. Widziałem, jak ktoś używa drive-through i zamawia dużo jedzenia dla jednej osoby, a potem po 10 minutach, wrócił. Zamówił dokładnie to samo i znowu odjechał, a po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach znowu wrócił. Może po prostu dostarczał jedzenie na przyjęcie albo do hotelu, ale z jakiegoś powodu mnie to martwi.) Trzy Well I broke my one rule today. The management doesn't give out actual lunch breaks, so I can't go anywhere, and they won't allow outside foods here. I mean they actually screamed at the last customer who did that. Anyway I had a burger. It wasn't bad, and I don't feel sick, so I might get a few every now and then. (Pol. Cóż, złamałem dzisiaj moją zasadę. Zarząd nie daje nam poprawnych przerw na obiad, więc nie mogę nigdzie pójść, a oni nie dopuszczą tutaj żadnego jedzenia z zewnątrz. W zasadzie nakrzyczeli na ostatniego klienta, który tak zrobił. W każdym razie, zjadłem burgera. Nie był zły, a ja nie czuję się chory, więc od czasu do czasu mogę sobie pozwolić na kilka.) Cztery This is strange... I had a dream last night about this restaurant. I know I was here, but I also felt like I was in another place at the same time. Everything looked so... wrong. Nothing was the right size, and I kept hearing these strange animal noises, almost like wailing. I guess I just feel guilty for eating that burger the other day. Also today I saw that man again, the one who kept ordering every 10 minutes. This time he never even left the parking lot. He just got his meal, parked, and then got back in line. He must have done it at least 8 times before he left. (Pol. To dziwne... Miałem wczoraj sen o tej restauracji. Wiem, że byłem tutaj, ale czułem, jakbym był jednocześnie w innym miejscu. Wszystko wyglądało... nie tak. Nic nie było dobrej wielkości i słyszałem te dziwne odgłosy zwierząt, prawie jak wycie. Sądzę, że po prostu czuję się winny za zjedzenie tego burgera. Poza tym, znowu widziałem tego człowieka. Tego, który zamawiał co dziesięć minut. Tym razem nawet nie opuścił parkingu. Po prostu wziął swój posiłek, zaparkował i znowu ustawił się w kolejce. Musiał zrobić to conajmniej 8 razy zanim odjechał.) Pięć There was a horrible "accident" today. At least that's what the managers are calling it... One of the other employees brought in some outside food, and got into a fight with a manager about it. The employee said that the burgers here smell like sulfur. I then watched the manager grab the kid's neck and shove his head onto the grill. The employee got up and ran out before anyone could do anything, and I'm told that he is fine, but that really shook me today. (Pol. Dzisiaj wydarzył się straszny "wypadek". Przynajmniej tak nazywają to menedżerzy... Jeden z innych pracowników przyniósł trochę jedzenia z zewnątrz i pokłócił się o to z menedżerem. Pracownik powiedział, że burgery w tej restauracji śmierdzą siarką. Wtedy zobaczyłem, jak menadżer łapie dziecko za szyję i kładzie jego głowę na grillu. Pracownik wstał i wybiegł, zanim ktokolwiek mógł cokolwiek zrobić, wszyscy mówią, że nic mu się nie stało, ale to zdarzenie bardzo mną wstrząsnęło.) Sześć I'm leaving. I fell asleep in my car today, after eating one of those burgers. I remembered brief flashes of a man or animal coming towards me and feeling like some huge, lumbering thing was wailing from deep underground as I continued eating. When I woke up I was fine, but had veered off the road. I don't know if it's some weird allergic reaction to a preservative they use or something much worse, but this is my last day. (Pol. Odchodzę. Zasnąłem dzisiaj w moim aucie, po zjedzeniu jednego z tych burgerów. Pamiętam krótkie przebłyski zbliżającego się do mnie człowieka lub zwierzęcia i uczucie, że jakaś wielka, ociężała istota zawodziła z głębokich podziemi, gdy kontynuowałem jedzenie. Kiedy się obudziłem, wszystko było w porządku, ale zjechałem z drogi. Nie wiem, czy to jakaś dziwna reakcja alergiczna na konserwant, którego używają, czy coś gorszego, ale to mój ostatni dzień.) Notatki z posiadłości (pokój 810) Jeden What is this? Wow, what a mansion! Inside another mansion. Maybe I've made it all the way to the end of the house. Maybe this is like a resting place or another entrance perhaps? Whatever the case, I think this is a good spot to rest. (Pol. Co to? Wow, jaka posesja! Wewnątrz innej posesji. Może dotarłem do samego końca tego domu. Może to takie miejsce na odpoczynek, albo inne wejście? W każdym razie, uważam to za świetne miejsce, aby odpocząć.) Dwa This mansion is strange... I think the bricks and wood are actually just painted on. Everything still feels kind of fake. Also i keep hearing movement and voices below me. Maybe other survivors are hiding down there! (Pol. Ta posiadłość jest dziwna... Wydaje mi się, że cegły i drewno są tylko namalowane. Wszystko wydaje się w jakiś sposób sztuczne. Słyszę poruszenia i głosy pode mną. Może inni przetrwali się tam chowają!) Trzy I can hear him coming down the hallway! I need to hide, but I don't know where. I now know this is not an exit or a resting place. It is just another specimen room! I think he's outside the door now. (Pol. Słyszę, jak idzie przez korytarz! Muszę się schować, ale nie wiem gdzie. Już wiem, że to nie wyjście i nie miejsce na odpoczynek. To tylko kolejny pokój Specimena! Myślę, że jest teraz za drzwiami.) Cztery I somehow managed to get away. But I don't know for how long. I hear him, even when I know he's not there. It's like he isn't even real but instead my own fears manifesting themselves and stalking me. (Pol. Jakoś udało mi się uciec, ale nie wiem na jak długo. Słyszę go, nawet kiedy wiem, że go tu nie ma. To jakby nie był nawet prawdziwy, ale zamiast tego ujawniały się moje własne lęki i mnie prześladowały.) Pięć I have a theory. I think it's this pseudo mansion. I think it's playing with my head. I still hear him... I must find that man and kill him with the sickle I found in the forest... (Pol. Mam teorię. Myślę, że to ta pseudo posesja. Myślę, że ona bawi się moją głową. Wciąż go słyszę... Muszę znaleźć tego człowieka i zabić go ostrzem, które znalazłem w lesie...) Notatki badacza Fragment 4132 And then I watched carelessly as the sea rose above the sky casting waving shadows over the world. I saw the silhouettes of creatures both familiar and forgotten. And suddenly I found myself falling upwards towards an ocean of darkness. (Pol. I wtedy patrzyłem beztrosko, jak morze wznosi się ponad niebem, rzucając falujące cienie na świat. Zobaczyłem sylwetki stworzeń zarówno znanych jak i zapomnianych. I nagle, znalazłem się spadając w górę w stronę oceanu ciemności.) Jeden More whales are being shipped to the facility tomorrow, one for a health inspection and two that are already dead for autopsies. More and more beached whales keep appearing around those islands and I still can't find what is causing it. (Pol. Więcej wielorybów zostanie jutro przywiezionych do placówki, jeden na inspekcję zdrowia, a dwa pozostałe, które są już martwe, na autopsje. Coraz więcej wyrzuconych na brzeg wielorybów pojawia się wokół wysp, a ja wciąż nie mogę dociec, co to powoduje.) Dwa Whale 014-D has strange small bite marks. They appear from another smaller mammal, but the strangest thing about them is their placement. They are in even rows inside the whale's stomach all about 5 feet from the 'bottom' of the stomach lining. (Pol. Wieloryb 014-D ma dziwne, małe ślady ugryzień. Wydają się pochodzić od innego, mniejszego ssaka, ale najdziwniejsze jest ich położenie. Są w równych rzędach wewnątrz brzucha wieloryba, około półtora metra od "dna" brzucha.) Trzy Whale 015-A is still alive but gets into fits of thrashing and is surfacing more often than natural. I think there may be a problem with its lungs, but i don't have any tools that would allow me to check it without it dying. I will have to allow it to die from whatever is causing it and then do an autopsy. (Pol. Wieloryb 015-A wciąż żyje, ale wynurza się nienaturalnie często. Myślę, że mógł wystąpić problem z jego płucami, ale nie mam narzędzi, które pozwoliłyby mi to sprawdzić bez umierania. Będę musiał pozwolić mu umrzeć przez cokolwiek co to powoduje, a potem przeprowadzić autopsję.) Cztery Whale 015-D has died much sooner than i expected while I was away on holiday. I regret not being here, but I had estimated it would live much longer. The team that did the autopsy said nothing seemed to be wrong with the lungs but the stomach had a circular hole about 2 feet in diameter all the way through to the outside of the Whale. This pretty much confirms a parasite is the cause of death. (Pol. Wieloryb 015-D umarł znacznie wcześniej niż się spodziewałem, podczas gdy miałem urlop. Żałuję, że mnie tu nie było, ale według moich kalkulacji nie przedłużyłoby to jego życia. Zespół robiący autopsję stwierdził, że wszystko było w porządku z płucami, ale brzuch miał okrągłą dziurę o średnicy około 60 centymetrów, na wylot przez całe jego ciało. To udowadnia, że pasożyt był przyczyną śmierci.) Pięć The research facility is now in dire need of more engineers. We have a whole block that is flooded, and some vital staff are missing. (Pol. Zakład badawczy potrzebuje więcej inżynierów. Cały blok jest zalany i brakuje części niezbędnego personelu.) Sześć I hear a girl. Or an animal. Or something... Singing to me, pleading that I come outside my locked room and let the sweeping waves comfort me. (Pol. Słyszę dziewczynę. Albo zwierzę. Albo coś... Śpiewa do mnie, prosi, abym opuścił mój zamknięty pokój i pozwolił się pocieszyć szerokim falom.) Siedem All the staff is gone. Only I remain. For no purpose, I remain here, resisting the call from behind the sealed door. But I will remain... As long as I can. Don't open that door. (Pol. Cała kadra zniknęła. Zostałem/Zostałam tylko ja. Bez żadnego celu, pozostaję tu, sprzeciwiając się wołaniu zza zamkniętych drzwi. Ale pozostanę tu... tak długo jak mogę. Nie otwieraj tych drzwi.) Notatki ze Szpitala Karamari Jeden Dr. Hamada Oncologist The patient has displayed increased depression after being informed of their terminal disease. I prescribed an antidepressant to regulate this but was later told that I had cancelled the prescription. I have no memory of cancelling the meds nor can I find any evidence that my orders were tampered with. (Pol. Dr Hamada Onkolog Pacjent okazywał zwiększone oznaki depresji po tym jak został poinformowany o jego nieuleczalnej chorobie. Przepisałem mu antydepresant aby to uregulować, ale póżniej powiedziano mi, że anulowałem receptę. Nie pamiętam żebym wycofał leki ani nie mogę znaleźć dowodów, że grzebano w moich zaleceniach.) Dwa Nurse Tanaka Report #404 It seems we are losing patients due to 'surgical complications' much more often than normal. What have the doctors been doing? Half of these procedures seem completely unnecessary. I know the doctors and surgeons are above me and probably know many things I don't, but this is getting strange. (Pol. Siostra Tanaka Raport #404 Wygląda na to, że tracimy pacjentów szybciej niż zwykle, z powodu "chirurgicznych komplikacjii". Co ci lekarze robili? Połowa z tych procedur wygląda na całkowicie niepotrzebną. Wiem, że doktorzy są nade mną i wiedzą dużo więcej niż ja, ale to zaczyna się robić dziwne.) Trzy Dr. Tochigi Hepatologist I was just informed that the procedure to extract the patients liver became fatal. I don't know why... Why did we take his liver? There are no donation requests and he was showing signs of improvement. The surgical staff told me I personally demanded the liver be removed for an emergency transplant, and the worst thing is I found it... I found his liver, his entire liver. Just sitting on my desk... (Pol. Dr Tochigi Hepatolog Właśnie mnie poinformowano, że procedura ekstrakcji wątroby pacjenta zakończyła się śmiercią. Nie wiem czemu... czemu zabraliśmy jego wątrobę? Nie mieliśmy żadnych wniosków o dawstwo, a pacjent wykazywał oznaki poprawy. Kadra chirurgów powiedziała mi, że osobiście zażądałam usunięcia wątroby na awaryjny przeszczep, a najgorsze jest to, że ją znalazłam... Znalazłam jego wątrobę, całą wątrobę. Po prostu leżała na moim biurku.) Cztery Nurse Tanaka Report #405 I blacked out today while driving to work. One minute I was driving down the road and then in an instant I was standing outside my car staring down at a dead cat. I must have hit it with my car and felt sorry. The image of the dead cat has constantly unnerved me today. How did I manage to hit it un such a way to make the body completely twisted around like that? (Pol. Siostra Tanaka Raport #405 Zemdlałam dzisiaj, podczas jechania do pracy. W jednej chwili jechałam drogą a w następnej byłam na zewnątrz auta, wpatrując się w martwego kota. Musiałam uderzyć go moim autem i było mi przykro. Obraz martwego kota denerwował mnie dziś cały czas. Jak mi się udało uderzyć go w taki sposób, że jego ciało było takie powykręcane?) Pięć Nurse Tanaka Report #406 Something sinister is beating on the wall of my subconscious, beating like a war drum motioning me to march down into Hell. (Pol. Siostra Tanaka Raport #406 (Pol. Siostra Tanaka Raport #406 Coś złowrogiego uderza w ścianę mojej podświadomości, uderza jak bęben wojenny, wskazując mi drogę marszu w dół do Piekła.) Sześć Nurse Tanaka Report #407 It wasn't me.. I swear it wasn't. It may have been my body and my hands, but I know it wasn't me. (Pol. Siostra Tanaka Raport #407 To nie byłam ja... przysięgam. To mogło być moje ciało i moje ręce, ale wiem, że to nie byłam ja.) Siedem Nurse Tanaka Report #408 I found out how to stop them. You see they are in my head and can control me for a time. But if I keep using the radiology machine to dose my head with radiation then they go away for a while. (Pol. Siostra Tanaka Raport #408 Odkryłam, jak ich zatrzymać. Widzisz, są w mojej głowie i mogą mnie tymczasowo kontrolować. Ale jeśli używam maszyny do radiologii, aby dozować moją głowę promieniowaniem, na chwilę odchodzą.) Osiem I'm so sorry my little angel. I've tried hating the man that took you from us, but in the end the only person I can hate is myself. You always liked to scare people, especially when they didn't understand something. I was confounded no one understood your costume but I guess people don't read Poe anymore, even with the new Price film. That man clearly overreacted to your fireworks, but we can only blame a PTSD sufferer so much. (Jest mi tak przykro mój mały aniołku. Próbowałem nienawidzić człowieka, który cię nam odebrał, ale jedyną osobą, której mogę nienawidzić jestem ja. Zawsze lubiłaś straszyć ludzi, szczególnie, kiedy czegoś nie rozumieli. Dziwiłem się, że nikt nie rozumiał twojego kostiumu, ale sądzę, że ludzie nie czytają już Poe’a, nawet z tym nowym filmem Price’a. Ten człowiek zdecydowanie przesadnie zareagował na twoje fajerwerki, ale nie możemy winić osoby chorej na PTSD.) Dziewięć I hate myself for what I am doing, but I can't wait any longer. Your mother puts on a brave face but I know she wants this too. I'm making fair progress in bringing you back, but it seems to only work for a moment even with larger thresholds. Today I think I found the answer. A second device is needed to bind the spirit to the earth after it has been brought back. I know this sounds macabre but I will turn it off and let you return to heaven after your mother and I get to see you again. (Pol. Nienawidzę się za to, co robię, ale nie mogę czekać ani chwili dłużej. Twoja mama też stara się udawać odważną, ale wiem, że ona też tego chce. Robię spore postępy w zakresie przywracania cię, ale to działa tylko przez moment, nawet z większymi progami. Myślę, że dzisiaj znalazłem odpowiedź. Potrzebne jest drugie urządzenie, aby powiązać ducha z ziemią, po tym jak został przywrócony. Wiem, że to brzmi makabrycznie, ale wyłącze je i pozwolę ci wrócić do nieba kiedy ja i twoja matka znowu cię zobaczymy.) Specimen 12/Vlogger Jeden So um, I am writing notes down. I think that is the correct thing to do in this situation. I was filming the mansion for my urban exploration video channel but I think I'm trapped and I ran out of battery on my cameras hours ago. (Pol. Więc, emmm... Spisuję notatki. Myślę, że to właśnie powinienem robić w takiej sytuacji. Filmowałem posesję na mój kanał wideo o eksploracji miasta, ale myślę, że utknąłem, a bateria w kamerze już dawno mi się skończyła.) Dwa Hey readers, so everything is ok so far. I can't go back because these elevators only go down but they have to stop somewhere right? I've got enough food for a while and my windup flashlight is working nicely, so we'll see how this goes. (Pol. Hej, czytelnicy, więc wszystko jest do tej pory okej. Nie mogę wrócić, bo te windy jeżdżą tylko w dół, ale muszą się gdzieś zatrzymywać, prawda? Mam wystarczająco dużo jedzenia na chwilę, a moja nakręcana latarka świetnie działa, więc zobaczymy jak pójdzie.) Trzy Hey guys, so there are these weird pop outs that appear to be cardboard. I guess this was or is a theme ride of some kind. I just keep going down but I don't have much choice. All in all it's not that bad. (Pol. Hej ludzie, więc, są te dziwne wyskakujące rzeczy, które wyglądają na tekturowe. To chyba była jakaś atrakcja tematyczna. Po prostu cały czas jadę w dół, bo nie za bardzo mam wybór. Tak w zasadzie nie jest tak źle.) Cztery So everybody, everything is decent at least. Food is almost gone, water too. At the least the foundation of this place seems to be holding and there isn't much mold in the air so I don't have to use my mask. I still want to get out of here soon. (Pol. Więc, wszyscy, wszystko przynajmniej jest w porządku. Jedzenie prawie się skończyło, woda też. Przynajmniej fundamenty tego miejsca się trzyma, a w powietrzu nie ma zbyt dużo brudu, więc nie muszę używać mojej maski. Ale wciąż chcę się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać.) Pięć Well readers, I found a greenhouse or garden area. It was pretty neat but it didn't help me much. I did find a cool Sickle thing in a 'tree'. I normally don't steal from the places I explore but I have this really uneasy vibe from this place and I want something to defend myself. (Pol. Cóż, czytelnicy, znalazłem jakąś szklarnię albo ogród. Była nawet fajna, ale nie za bardzo mi pomogła. Znalazłem jednak w ’drzewie’ jakieś ostrze. Normalnie nie okrada miejsc, które odwiedzam, ale czuję w tym miejscu niepokojącą atmosferę i chcę mieć coś do obrony.) Sześć Hey everyone, I wish my cameras had battery left. I found some really cool areas of this building. Some looked like a school of sorts and another might have been some kind of in house restaurant. I found some frozen (meat) there, but I'm not sure if I should attempt to eat it or not. (Hej wszystkim, chciałbym mieć jeszcze baterię w kamerze. Znalazłem parę naprawdę fajnych miejsc w tym budynku. Jeden wyglądał jak jakaś szkoła, a inny mógł być pewnym rodzajem restauracji domowej. Znalazłem tam trochę mrożonek (mięsnych), ale nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem próbować je jeść, czy też nie.) Siedem Okay guys, I am done with this place. As interesting as it may be I think I'm actually in life threatening danger here. I can't imagine it going on too much longer and I've gone way too far down to get back up now. (Pol. Okej ludzie, mam dosyć tego miejsca. Może sobie być interesujące, ale myślę, że jestem tu właściwie w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Nie wyobrażam sobie dalszej wędrówki i zaszedłem zdecydowanie za daleko w dół, aby dostać się teraz z powrotem na górę.) Osiem Well readers, I think I'm near an exit. I found another mansion like area. I feel really tired so I'm going to take a break here. (Pol. Cóż, czytelnicy, myślę, że jestem niedaleko wyjścia. Znalazłem kolejną posiadłość. Jestem bardzo zmęczony, więc chyba zrobię sobie tu przerwę...) Spooky Jeden Research Report Through the spider portal I have come across a plethora of new horror designs for Specimen 1 as well as some new ways of recruiting soldiers. In today's dive I discovered a cluster of webs centered around short horror experiences as well as some sort of Italian cooking. I will continue to research this particular web cluster. (Pol. Raport Badawczy 153 Na internetowym portalu o pająkach, natknęłam się na dużą ilość nowych, strasznych projektów Specimena 1, jak również kilka nowych sposobów rekrutacji żołnierzy. W dzisiejszym zejściu odkryłam skupisko sieci skupionych wokół krótkich doświadczeń horrorowych, jak również jakiegoś rodzaju kuchni włoskiej. Będę kontynuować przeszukiwanie tej konkretnej części sieci.) Dwa Research Report 154 Today's dive inspired me to create a design for Specimen 1 that I think will be more effective. It seems this creature known as Jeff is terrorizing the world above. Further research on other webs led me to believe there are multiple Jeffs, some even crossbreeding with other monsters. It goes without saying the offspring may prove interesting. (Pol. Dzisiejsze zejście zainspirowało mnie do stworzenia nowego projektu Specimena 1, który wydaje mi się bardziej efektywny. Wygląda na to, że kreatura znana jako Jeff terroryzuje świat powyżej. Dalsze badania w innych sieciach doprowadziły mnie do wniosku, że istnieje kilka Jeffów, niektóre nawet rozmnażają się z innymi potworami. To rozumie się samo przez się, że potomstwo może okazać się interesujące.) Trzy Research Report 155 Today an idiot GL Labs worker thought to question my concept for the new design. They stated that whatever creature Jeff is, he certainly does not resemble my design. I countered by showing them the stacks upon stacks of images depicting him as I have and then skewering him in the ribs with my knife. (Pol. Raport 155 Dzisiaj jakiś idiota z GL Labs pomyślał, aby zakwestionować mój koncept (pomysł) na nowy Design. Uważał, że czymkolwiek jest Jeff, zdecydowanie nie przypomina on mojego designu. Odpowiedziałam mu poprzez pokazywanie mu stosów zdjęć przedstawiających go, a następnie dźgając go w żebra moim nożem.) Cztery Research Report 156 Recruitment is just barely staggering along and I need to do something about it. From research gathered in today's dive I believe I have the solution. We need to attract one of these LP people to the house. After they are here I believe other LP people and 'viewers' will flock in. (Pol. Rekrutacja ledwo posuwa się naprzód i muszę coś z tym zrobić. Z badań wykonanych w dzisiejszym zejściu, wydaje mi się, że mam rozwiązanie. Musimy przyciągnąć jednego z tych ludzi robiących "Let’s Play’e" do domu. Kiedy już tu będą, wydaje mi się, że ludzie LP i ich "widzowie" tłumnie tu przybędą.) Pięć Research Report 157 I have started my plan to attract the LP people to the house. I have sent hundreds of identical notices to a couple of the big LP people. So far most have gone unseen, so I have today enlisted all GL Lab slaves to copy the message I've written and post it as frequently as possible. (Pol. Rozpoczęłam mój plan zapraszania do domu tych ludzi od "Let’s Play’ów". Wysłałam setki identycznych notatek do ludzi od Let’s Play’ów. Do tej pory większość zaginęła bez śladu, więc dzisiaj pozyskałam wszystkich niewolników GL Labs aby przepisali wiadomość, którą napisałam i zamieszczali ją tak często, jak to możliwe.) Sześć Research Report 158 Today in the spider portal we got a few replies to our brochure for the the house. Most stated that we were some kind of canned meat product, but a few seemed positive. I'm now shutting down the advertising campaign to focus all of our workers into beefing up the recruitment strategies. (Pol. Dzisiaj, na portalu o pająkach dostaliśmy parę odpowiedzi na broszurę o domu. Większość uważała, że jesteśmy pewnym rodzajem puszkowanego mięsa, ale niektóre wydawały się pozytywne. Teraz zamykam całą kampanię reklamową, aby wszyscy pracownicy skupili się na ulepszaniu strategii rekrutacji.) Siedem Research Report 159 Well this morning, or evening, or afternoon, I can't really tell down here, a worker from GL Labs brought me distressing news about the title of our house. It seems another house far away already has our title somehow and wants us to change ours. They must have a larger ghost army than ours, so further investigation is required. (Pol. Cóż, dzisiaj rano, albo wieczorem, albo popołudniu, nie mogę się tu zorientować, pracownik GL Labs przyniósł niepokojące wieści o tytule naszego domu. Wygląda na to, że jakiś dom, daleko stąd, w jakiś sposób ma już nasz tytuł i chce, abyśmy zmienili nasz. Na pewno mają większą większą armię duchów niż my, co wymaga dalszego dochodzenia.) Osiem Research Report 160 Today the worker said with enough funds we can dismiss this title metamorphosis, but I've decided to keep all funds toward dried noodle sustenance and scary things. I'm not sure how this other mansion is going to benefit from this. However, all other news is good and the next wave of monsters are about ready. (Pol. Dzisiaj pracownik powiedział, że z wystarczającą ilością funduszy możemy uniknąć tej zmiany tytułu, ale zdecydowałam przeznaczyć wszystkie fundusze na wyżywienie w postaci suszonego makaronu i straszne rzeczy. Nie jestem pewna, jak skorzysta na tym ta druga posiadłość. Ale inne wiadomości były dobre i następna fala potworów jest już prawie gotowa.) Romantyczna ofiara (powrót) Jeden Aha! Yet again I have cheated the grave and shall proceed to escape these confines. While the thought of my death being quite romantic did cross my mind I believe my escape shall be profusely more so. (Pol. Aha! Po raz kolejny oszukałem śmierć i pójdę naprzód, aby uciec od tych ograniczeń. Podczas gdy myśl o mojej romantycznej śmierci przyszła mi do głowy, wydaje mi się, że ucieczka byłaby znacznie lepsza. ) Dwa I am still filled with vigor after my experience the other day. My hunger and thirst have both left me leaving me with nothing but distilled romanticism. (Pol. Wciąż jestem pełny energii po moim doświadczeniu z innego dnia. Mój głód i pragnienie mnie opuściły, zostawiając mnie jedynie z czystym romantyzmem.) Trzy Now even the monsters and other incorporeal beings seem to be deterred from attacking me. They do notice me it seems but they don't act as imposing as they once were. Clearly due to my renewed romantic determination! (Pol. Teraz nawet potwory i inne niematerialne stworzenia wydają się zniechęcone do atakowania mnie. Zauważają mnie, ale nie narzucają się aż tak jak kiedyś. To na pewno zasługa mojej odnowionej, romantycznej determinacji!) Cztery A strange ghost girl appeared before me today in a rather upset and unromantic manner. She claims I am not doing my job and that I should report to my commanding officer immediately. I boldly stated that I have no commander as I drift wherever the wind takes me as I follow my own romantic journey. To this she acted confused and slowly sunk into the floor. (Pol. Dziwna dziewczynka-duch pojawiła się dziś przede mną w raczej zmartwiony i nieromantyczny sposób. Uważa, że nie wykonuję mojego zadania i powinienem natychmiast zgłosić się do mojego dowódcy. Zuchwale stwierdziłem, że nie mam dowódcy, jako że po prostu dryfuję tam, gdzie zabierze mnie wiatr podczas tej romantycznej podróży. Była raczej zdziwiona i po chwili zanurzyła się w podłodze.) Pięć I am beginning to wonder why I haven't required sustenance in what I guess has been more than two weeks. I at first theorized that tiny food particles are emitted into the air. I now know what a foolish thought that was since it is clear that I have been granted immortality as a romantic artist. (Pol. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie wymagałem wyżywienia przez ponad dwa tygodnie. Na początku miałem teorię, że małe fragmenty żywności są emitowane do powietrza. Teraz wiem, że to była głupia myśl i jasne jest, że jako romantyczny artysta zostałem obdarzony nieśmiertelnością.) Sześć I noticed something strange today. My skin color has changed. I know this is probably ordinary since I haven't seen the sun in quite some time but it just came as shock to me. But I know my romantic partner is out there and they will care for me no matter how transparent my skin becomes. (Pol. Zauważyłem dzisiaj coś dziwnego. Zmienił się mój kolor skóry. Wiem, że to prawdopodobnie normalne, ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu nie widziałem słońca, ale to po porostu było nagłe. Ale wiem, że mój romantyczny partner gdzie tam jest, i będzie się o mnie troszczyć, niezależnie od tego, jak przejrzysta stanie się moja skóra.) Siedem The ghost girl has returned and is glaring at me while I write this. She again claims I have a job here and that I'm not fulfilling it correctly. I tell her whatever job she thinks I have doesn't sound very romantic. She seems angrier now and states that if I don't stop she will take my pen privile_____ (Ta duch-dziewczynka powróciła i patrzy się na mnie kiedy to piszę. Jeszcze raz stwierdza, ża mam tu zadanie i nie wykonuję go poprawnie. Mówię jej, że o jakiejkolwiek pracy by nie myślała, nie brzmi zbyt romantycznie. Wydaje się teraz bardziej zdenerwowana i mówi, że jeśli nie przestanę, zabierze moje pióro_____) Dziecko Jeden Mommy and Daddy love me very much! They told me they were throwing me a party! (Pol. Mamusia i tatuś bardzo mnie kochają! Powiedzieli mi, że zorganizowali przyjęcie!) Dwa Where is Daddy? He told me that the party was going to be here. (Pol. Gdzie jest Tatuś? Powiedział, że przyjęcie będzie tutaj.) Trzy Mommy gave me a basket of cookees. for my party... I've eaten some. (Pol. Mamusia dała mi koszyk ćastek. na moje przyjęcie... Trochę zjadłem.) Cztery Why are there noises? Is Mommy or Daddy following me? Is this a game? (Pol. Co to za hałasy? Czy Mamusia lub Tatuś za mną idzie? Czy to jest gra?) Pięć I fell down a hole.. My leg hurts alot and I cried. (Pol. Wpadłem do dziury.. Moja noga bardzoboli i płakałem.) Sześć I fell asleep. My leg still hurts. I see Daddy he came for me.. It's not Daddy. (Pol. Zasnąłem. Moja noga wciąż boli. Widzę Tatusia przyszedł po mnie.. To nie jest Tatuś.) Ofiara robiąca literówki Jeden Day 1 I have enterd a spoopy ghost mansion. I do not know how long I will be here but I hope not too long. (Pol. Wszdłem do strrasznej posesji duchów. Nie wiem jak długo tu będę, ale mam nadzieje, że nie za długo.) Dwa Day 2 Today I saw quite a spook. I'll admit it was scary but not as scary as I've seen in some horror games. (Pol. Dzisiaj widziałem coś całkiem strasznego. Przyznaję, było straszne, ale nie aż tak straszne jak widziałem w kilku grach horrorowych.) Trzy Day 3 I am beginning to get hungry and thirsty. I did bring much food other than my cheesy curds I hope I will find more food soon. (Pol. Zaczynam robić się głodny i spragniony. Nje przyniosłem więcej jedzenia oprócz mojego twarogu.) Cztery Day 4 Alright I am tired of this place. today a scary slime man attacked me (sort of) and I ran wawy. (Pol. Okej, mam dosyć tego miejsca. dzisiaj jakiś straszny glutek mnie zaatakował (tak jakby) i ućkiełem.) Cztery Day 4 I wish I had wifi here. that remains the scariest aspect of all in this palce. I can't check my online profiles or post my daily thoughts. It is making me build up tension. (Pol. Chciałbym mieć tutaj wifi. to pozostaje najstraszniejszym aspektem tego miesjca. Nie mogę sprawdzić moich profili online ani zamieścić moich dziennych przemyśleń.) Sześć Day 6 So I'm pretty much ded now. I don't think I can on and I know the world will miss me, but don't worry wolrd. I am still pretty hardcore for making it this long I suppose but it was a frightful journey (kinda). (Pol. Więc, jestem teraz dość mrtwy. Nie wydaje mi się że mogę dalej i wiem, że świat będzie za mną tęsknił, ale nie martw się, siwiecie. I tak udało mi się dojść dosyć daleko wydaje mi się że to była przerażająca podróż (tak jakby).) Siedem Day 7 While I am at the end of my ropes I shall press on anyway. I have eating the last of the cheese curds and haven't found any new food. There is something down the hallway I believe. It's getting closer. OH whyyy. why has this has to happen to me? (Pol. Podczas, gdy jestem na granicy wytrzymałości i tak będę szedł dalej. Zejadłem resztę twarogowego sera i nie znalazłem nowego jedzenia. Wydaje mi się, że coś jest w korytarzu. Zbliża się do mnie. OCH dlaaaczego. dlaczego to musiało mi się przydarzyć?) Unknown Specimen 5/Lisa Jeden I've been watching you for a while now. (Pol. Obserwowałam cię już od jakiegoś czasu.) Dwa Why even bother filling your lungs? (Pol. Po co w ogóle zadajesz sobie trud, aby napełnić płuca?) Trzy You think you're clever don't you? (Pol. Myślisz że jesteś sprytny, czyż nie?) Howard This was such a surprise. That there would be another entry. Another actual entry. One I could admire. But then as suddenly as it came, it left. And now you disband. Your influence and inspiration will never leave me. (To było takie zaskakujące. Że były kolejne drzwi. Kolejne właściwe drzwi. Takie, które mógłbym podziwiać. Ale wtedy, tak szybko jak się pojawiło, zniknęło. A teraz odchodzisz. Twój wpływ i inspiracja nigdy mnie nie opuści.)